Scouts of America: Lost Years: Forks Nightmares
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: The Scouts are back. In the sequal to Scouts of America Paige, Christel, and Courtney experiance the strange travelings again and are transported to an AU of Twilight. Paige goes through a downward spiral and Christel and Courtney find love.
1. Transportation

Paige's pregnant belly contracted and made her cringe in pain. She felt like she was dying, the pain was too much.

"It hurts," she cried to her mother who was sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed.

"It's okay." Her mother said in a calming voice.

"Ms. Bennett, it's time to push." The doctor said.

Paige pushed and felt pain flood her body. She screamed blood murder.

*#one year later*#

Paige ran across the room and grabbed the phone from Dorabella as she wiped baby barf off her shirt.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Christel asked.

"Well, Nevaeh barfed on my shirt and Dorabella has a diaper rash." Paige said as she picked up the little ginger hair Dorabella.

"Well, my eighteenth birthday is in a few days. And we're going to Hawaii!"

"I can't go, the girls. I guess I could find a babysitter."

"They can come, it will be fun!" Paige pondered the thought for a minute.

"Okay, I guess it would be good for the girls and me to get out of the house."

"Great,"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Christel was in her house and put the last of her clothes into a suit case when there was a knock at the door.

She ran through her small apartment and opened the door.

"Paige," she hugged her friend. "Where are the girls?"

"They're with their gramma."

"Why didn't you bring them, I was going to spoil them to death!" she said in a baby voice.

"Really?"

There was a knock on the door again and Courtney walked in.

"I'm here!" she hugged Paige and Christel. "A Hawaii get away is just what we all needed. Where are the girls?"

"At their gramma's."

They all walked into Christel's room and she zipped up her bag.

"Christel, I was just thinking about something. Why did you and Jason fight so much?" Paige asked.

"Um…" then a knock at the door interrupted her.

"I'll get it." Courtney said. She walked out and Paige looked at her blonde friend.

"So?"

"Well, it's kind of because…"

"Look who's here!" Courtney said as she and a lanky long hair brunette came through the door.

"Hey, Kirsten." Christel hugged her.

"Christel?" Paige said.

"I'll answer later." She mouthed. "Non-traveler." And she pointed to Kirsten's back.

"Don't tell me the party started without me!" a girl walked through the door and hugged Christel.

"Hey, Tess. You know we wouldn't start without you! Let's go!"

They all walked out of the third floor apartment and when they got outside they saw a limo.

"No way!" they all said at the same time.

"You got a limo?" Paige said. "Lemme guess, International Bank of Daddy?"

"Yep," Christel said smugly.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige got back in the limo with her two red headed baby girls. They all smiled and little Nevaeh climbed over her moms lap and onto her aunty Christel's.

"Hi, Nevaeh." She said in a baby voice. The small one year old smiled and laughed as she looked around the limo.

Soon they came up to the airport and got to the check in desk.

"Hello, Ms. Buckingham. You're jet should be ready soon." The woman said.

"Thanks." They walked to the gate and got onto a jet.

"Wait, we're the only once here." Tess said.

"Yeah, cuz my dad got us a private jet for the trip!"

"No way!" they all took seats and Christel walked over to the alcohol cabinet.

"Shit, it's locked." She said.

"Course it is, we're under aged." Courtney said.

"But I can get us in." she pulled a leather wallet looking thing from her pocket and opened it. It was a lock picking kit.

"Where did you get that?" Courtney asked as Tess and Kirsten walked to the bathrooms.

"The Batcave."

"What!" Courtney and Paige said at the same time.

"I might have taken some stuff from the Batcave when we were there." She said and pulled a whole duffle bag down.

"Christel," Paige started.

"Oh shut up, I stole this for you." She threw a photo album at Paige.

Paige opened it and found a picture of her reading in the Wayne Library her first day in Gotham.

Then a picture of the girls having a jam section. And her and the cast of the school play practicing, Rena sitting on the side of the stage looking like she was going to burst into flames. Paige laughing her head off, Paige and Lydia goofing off in their Halloween costumes, Paige falling face first into snow.

It was all of her and him.

But the one that really caught her eye was when she was pregnant. Her bump was round and the girls were standing with her. She had her shirt lifted of her bump and across it was written in black magic marker _TWINS_.

It was the day she found out there was two little angels inside of her.

Her eyes became heavy and she looked over to the seat next to her and saw Dorabella and Nevaeh asleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off.


	2. Forks Washington

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* new chapter

Christel slowly woke up as she felt the plane descending. She yawned and looked out of one of the windows near her.

She screamed.

Paige jumped away.

"What happened?" she asked.

Paige looked next to her.

"Where are the girls?" she said.

"I don't know, all I know is that we're still in fucking Washington!" Christel yelled.

"Well that doesn't matter. All that matters is where the girls are!" the plane landed and they got off. There they saw the police chief.

"He can help." Paige said. They were going to walk to him when Christel saw his name tag.

"Th-th-th-th" Paige hit Christel's back. "That's Charlie Swan!"

"No it's not," Paige looked at him. "Yes it is!"

They got back on the plane get the rest of the girls.

"We're in Forks!" Christel yelled.

"What?" Courtney said groggily as she woke up.

"Wait, where's Kirsten and Tess?" Paige asked.

"They're missing too?"

"Who's missing?" Courtney asked. She looked around. "Where are the twins?"

"That's what I want to know." Paige said to her, her frustration and fear bubbled inside of her.

They all got off the plane and tried to figure it out.

"They were probably left behind. Like the first time we went." Courtney stated.

"Guys, look!" Christel pointed to three boys that looked oddly familiar. "Werewolves." She whispered.

She and Courtney gawked like two horny school girls.

"Are you guy's toads?" Paige asked.

"No,"

"Then why are you so horny?" Courtney and Christel were snapped out of their trances.

Paige looked around and she saw a few boys that seemed out of place walking up to them. She tapped Christel's arm and looked at the boys.

"Hi," one of them said. His skin was a deep tanned color and his arms were muscular. His two friends were the same. "Haven't seen you guys around here before." He said with a hint of flirt in his voice.

"Our plane had to make an emergency stop." Paige said as Courtney and Christel were in shock.

"Too bad." He said.

"Sure," Christel said, her stomach fluttering like she was fifteen again.

"We're talking to werewolves!" Courtney whispered to Paige. Paige stepped on her foot to silence her.

The boys suddenly looked serious.

"What did you say?" one of them asked.

"Nothing," Courtney said, kicking herself.

"Way to go, Courtney." Paige thought.

**Sorry it's kind of lame. The next couple should be better. I hope. In kind of a funk right now, so, yeah.**


	3. Differant Thougths

Only twenty minutes ago Courtney, Christel, and Paige had been trying to figure out what the hell happened. Just like when they were sixteen, and seventeen, years old.

"How do you know what we are?" the boy, Jacob, asked.

"W-what do you mean? We don't know what you're talking about." Christel said, trying to save her ass.

"Hey!" a pale man with bronze hair said. A woman, who was equally pale, walked next to him. "What are you doing here?" he said in an angry voice.

"Leave us alone, leach, we haven't done anything." Jacob said.

_Werewolves, now vampires. I think we finally lost it._

The pale man turned to Courtney.

_Shit_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"This is all one big misunderstanding." Christel said.

"Give it up, they know we know." Paige told her as they sat in front of eight vampires and several werewolves.

"How do you know what we are?" the head of the coven asked.

"Books." Paige said flatly. "They were a great read."

"They're in our bags. But they seem different than how it really is here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the books, after the end the vampires and werewolves were in an alliance. And there was a ninth vampire." Courtney said.

"They're telling the truth." Edward said; the first vampire they had seen.

"We are, and we're stuck here. And we want to go home." Christel said.

"Where are you from?" the pixie one, Alice, asked.

"Another place. Where all of this is fiction." Paige said.

"Paige, shut up." Courtney and Christel said.

"Keeping it a secret didn't do perfect the other time."

*#later that day*#

Carlisle had told them that they were welcome to stay with them. Alice showed the girls to where they could stay.

"And you can stay here." She showed Paige her room.

"I couldn't stay in your room."

"It's not like we sleep anyways." Alice said with a smile.

Paige walked in and looked around. The room was simple and had touches that made it friendly. At least to Paige. It reminded her of her dads room when she was twelve and stayed with him in Oklahoma every summer. The bedding was a shade o gray that was elegant and not depressing, the desk was silver and had a sleek laptop on it, and the night stand had a matching lamp.

The room was unique to where she was.

She sat on the bed and looked at the sheets. She looked at where Alice had been standing and saw the door. She smiled and snickered to herself.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"How did you sleep?" Alice asked as Paige was the last one to walk outside to the cars with a backpack on her shoulder.

"Great," she smiled.

She slid into the back of Alice's car next to Courtney. Christel sat in the front seat next to Alice.

"Still can't believe I'm doing my senior year here, but still."

"Switch from homeschool, isn't it." Christel said.

Paige frowned. She had joined a homeschool program after the twins were born.

"Yeah," she looked down.

Alice looked at them suspiciously and started driving. In a matter of minutes they were at the school.

"Forks High, better be different from my old high school." Paige said.

They walked up to the school when a familiar boy walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Edward hissed. They Cullens flocked together.

"Most of the pack and I transferred here to protect the new kids."

"We don't need protecting." Courtney said. "Just get Paige pissed and she'll go all mother bear on your ass."

Paige pushed her.

"In any case, Sam's got us patrolling the area to make sure there aren't any additions to the leaches."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Later that day the girls walked into their gym class. The girls sat on the bench as they guys played basketball on one side of the court and the wrestling team practiced on the other side.

Courtney and Paige saw the pack standing off to the side.

"So, going to make a move on the wolves?" Paige asked Christel.

"No way, I talk to Jasper last night, and him and Alice never happened."

"Good for you." Paige watched the wrestling team.

"Oh please," she said and the couch heard her.

"Excuse me?" he turned to her.

"Your guys aren't going to win if they were going against a toddler."

"So you think you can beat them?" he asked.

Paige stood up and walked over to the team.

"Question is, who's the best?" a boy walked out form the team. He was fairly lean but looked like a good fight.

"Let's go," the boy went at her and she slide away and he missed her. His arm reach at her and she grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back and wrapped one leg around his arm and the other one held him down all in one swift movement.

"Now I could break your arm if I wanted." She unwrapped her leg from his arm and stood. "A toddler could do that."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Rain slammed against the large windows of the Cullen house as the girls sat in the living room.

"When do you think we'll get back this time?" Paige asked. "I don't think I can go any longer without the twins." She looked at the small picture of them she had stuck in the back of Jason's photo album.

"Who knows,"

"I think that we just need to wait this one out like last time."

Paige sighed and walked up stairs. The Cullens were out hunting and Paige wasn't expecting to see Alice at the top of the stairs as she walked to her new room.

"Alice, you scared me." She said as her heart beat calmed.

"I heard you guys talking, you-you have twins?"

"It's a long story."

They sat on the stairs and Paige took a breath.

"When I was sixteen my Girl Scout troop and I went on a trip to New York. I met a guy, Jason, and we fell in love. One night I went to his house after I got permission to go into the city by myself. Well, we, you know, and before my troop and I left for the airport I called him. He was driving and," she stopped. It wasn't the first time she told this lie, but it was always hard to get it right.

"He was in an accident. And he died." Real tears formed in her eyes and she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. "I haven't been able to move on since. I just wish sometimes he would come back."

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

Paige nodded with a small smile.

"He was amazing. He knew what to do to make me smile and we only knew each other for a small time. But it felt like forever."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Christel sat on the back porch of the house and looked at the woods.

"Hello," she turned and saw Jasper.

"Hi," she said back.

"You're not like others." He said.

"Neither are you." She countered, playfully.

"To true." He smiled a toothy grin.


	4. Perfect Part: Part 1

Courtney sat outside of the school and watched the gray cloudy sky as kids passed.

"Courtney, right?" she turned to see one of the wolves, Paul.

"Yeah," a fluttering in her chest arose.

"You know what imprinting is?" he asked.

Courtney nodded her head.

Paul smirked and walked into the school.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat in the furthest corner of the school library and read a book. Her tired eyes felt heavy and made it harder to read.

"I know you lied." Paige looked up and saw Edward sitting across the table.

"Reading other peoples thoughts isn't really that fair."

"Why did you lie?" Edward ignored Paige's comment.

"Because, when I told people what really happened I was sent to the nut house until I had my twins and they reevaluated me." Paige took a deep breath. "I spent three months in there after I gave birth."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

That night in the Cullen house Paige walked down from her new room and saw Christel and Alice playing checkers.

"Christel, you realize how impossible it is to beat Alice, right?" Paige sat on the couch and observed the game.

"Not completely. I've gotten a pretty good idea of how to beat her."

"Well you just better not think about your next more, she could take you from your winning streak." Paige referenced to how Christel had all of her pieces still and Alice only had half left.

Alice blanked out and then moved her piece.

"Sorry," Christel moved her piece and stole Alice's, "Changed my mind."

Paige and Christel laughed at Alice's dumbfounded expression.

"Where's Courtney?" Paige asked through giggles.

"Outside."

Paige walked out and Alice huffed into the backyard, probably to go hunting. Christel was in the living room by herself. Her heart beat steadily as she started to space out.

"Hello." Christel jumped when Jasper appeared next to her.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" she said.

Jasper grinned and Christel bit her lip. It had been three weeks since she got there, her and Jasper had an instant connection.

"Are you ready to try?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

Jasper leaned in, keeping his lips closed. Christel felt his cold lips against hers, the surge of adrenalin made her want more. But the possibility of being hurt by the venom Jasper contained was high.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked out onto the porch and found Courtney watching the woods.

"Hey." Paige sat next to her. "You've been quiet."

"Yeah, just been distracted."

"Let me guess, it's Paul."

"How did you know?" Courtney snapped.

"I didn't." Paige smirked.

"Was it a little obvious?"

Paige nodded.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**This is part one to this chapter, this is all I could get out before bed time.**


	5. Perfect Part: Part 2

"Alright, now this is what I'm talking about!" Courtney said as she, Paige, and Christel got out of the car. "We haven't gone cliff diving in forever!"

Christel and Courtney stripped to their underwear, but Paige stayed in her denim shorts and brown tank top. Christel got a running start and purpeled through the air and down into the waters below that thrashed against the rocks.

"She is crazy." Paige said.

"I know, that's why I'm not actually going in." Courtney laughed as she started getting her clothes on.

"Paige, Courtney!" Alice appeared next to them and hugged them. "We were so worried! Where's Christel?"

"Down there." Courtney pointed to the water. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision, we need to get Christel and get out. I'm already violating the treaty by getting you guys out of here."

"Hey!" Christel was shivering as she walked up to her friends. "What's up?"

"We have to go."

Suddenly there was a rustling and the wolf pack started emerging out of the woods.

"What are you doing here, blood sucker?" Paul said.

"I'm taking them back across the line." Alice motioned for the girls to go back to the car.

"Why should we trust them with them?"

"Because they won't hurt us." Paige spoke up.

Paul and the others snickered. Suddenly Paul lunged at Alice and a scream rang out.

Courtney was on the ground in between Alice and Paul.

"Courtney!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Courtney was in the ER as Christel, Paige, and Alice were in the waiting room.

Carlisle walked out; pulling slightly bloodied surgical gloves off of his hands.

"She's okay for the most part, but she needs stitches." He said. Christel sighed with relief. "What exactly happened?"

"Courtney ran in front of Paul when he tried to attack me." Alice said.

"Well, she's okay. And there was no permanent damage."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


	6. Courtney's Betrayal

Courtney walked around the house as she tried to breathe as her bandaged arm seared with pain. She made her way to the front of the house when something caught her eye.

It was a bouquet of forget-me-nots on the porch of the house.

Courtney smiled and walked to one of the cars.

*#two hours later*#

"Where the hell is Courtney?" Christel said as she tried to call her friend.

"I don't know, she said she was getting some fresh air, and then she was gone." Paige was trying to breathe as she held Jason's photo album in her lap.

Then the door opened and the red haired girl in question walked through the door.

"Hi,"

"Hi?" Christel said.

"That is still the term, correct?" Courtney asked.

"You've been gone for two hours." Paige stated. "Where were you?"

"I was with Paul."

"Courtney, why would you go back to him after he hurt you?"

"Look, Paige, there are red roses and white daisies."

"What does that mean?" Paige asked.

"Some guys, like Jason, go for an easy to find white daisy. Some guys go for the harder to get red rose, like Paul did."

Paige gasped a little to herself.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat in the library, looking through Jason's photo album, and felt a presence near her. She shut the book and turned to see Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to hear how Courtney is doing?"

"She's fine, no thanks Paul." Paige slipped the photo album into her bag.

"Who is he?" Jacob asked.

"Who?"

"I saw the pictures."

"He's my ex." Paige said, wanting to end the conversation.

"You guys break up?"

"No, he died."

Jacob was silent as he made an O shape with his mouth.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked into her room and sat on the bed. Her stomach clenched and unclenched.

"Paige!" Christel ran into the room. "Courtney's gone again!"


	7. Jason's Birthday

"Paige, you don't have anything to lose by this." Christel said, as Paige told her about her encounter with Jacob.

"But I do, we are stuck here and if it was the twins that made us go back then things could happen and I could get pregnant again and then things would repeat again."

Christel shook her head. "It's because of Jason isn't it?"

"What? No, _he _isn't the reason." Paige sighed. "It's the twins. I could never do anything like that and risk something that could compermis-"

"You're blabbering."

Paige saw Jacob out of the corner of her eye. She felt a pull, so much weaker than her pull to Jason, but a strange attraction.

*#one month later*#

Christel walked with a plate of food to Paige's bedroom.

"Paige?" she knocked on the door. A low moan let her know to enter. "I told them that you weren't feeling good."

Paige was lying in her bed with the covers over her head.

"Come on, you need energy for today." Christel put the plate on the nightstand and sat next to Paige.

The form of a rat nest haired girl sat up in the bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat," Christel handed Paige the plate.

"I can't eat, not today. I just can't with what today is." Paige felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Jason wouldn't want you to starve yourself on his birthday."

Paige ate a bit of bacon off the plate.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked down stairs and saw Christel and Jasper flirting.

"Oh, yeah, flirt well I'm in misery." Paige said as she put the plate on the kitchen counter.

"I see you decided to get out of bed." Christel said.

"I see you and Jasper are OT." Paige used their vocab for "Officially Together". "You hurt her, you're ashes." She told Jasper.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked into the woods as she breathed deeply. The pine smell was more at home for her than the city smell of Gotham.

A rustling in the bushes startled her.

"Hello? Alice?"

A scream broke through the air.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Carlisle walked out of Paige's hospital room and came to Christel, Jasper, and Alice.

"She's okay; I was able to get most of the venom out of her system before she was turned."

"What do you mean most!" Christel yelled.

"Some of the venom fused with her blood before I was able to get it all out."

Christel hurried into the room and saw Paige hooked up to a heart monitor. Her heart was beating slow and steady.

"Paige," Christel whispered.

Paige made a quiet moan letting Christel know she was awake.

"Paige, what happened? Who attacked you? Was it a nomad? Was it one of the Volturi?"

"Christel…" Paige croaked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Paige started laughing weakly.


	8. Almost Love?

"Wanna go to the reservation?" Christel asked Paige.

"I don't know, I think I should stay here. I don't know what the wolves would think of me now." Paige followed Christel out to the cars.

"Oh come on. We can take the Ducati."

"Fine." They got on the bike and started down to the res.

As they speeded to the treaty line they started hearing growls and running. They stopped and saw the wolves come out of the bushes and watch them.

"Hey guys!" Christel said almost too gleefully.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Christel sat with the wolves laughing. She was in ripped jeans and a tee shirt that had pi saying "Get Real" and the square root of -1 saying "Be Rational". Paige sat in conspicuously in dark denim shorts and a tee shirt that had a giraffe saying "Moo, I'm a Goat".

Jacob walked into the room.

"Hey, Jake!" Christel said. "Why don't you sit down?"

She pointed to the empty seat next to Paige.

When Jacob sat by Paige, the pull tugged on Paige again. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't when Jacob looked at her, making her cheeks flare red. She was uncomfortable enough; with the fact that she was she was now half vampire.

"How can you live with those blood sucking leaches?" Jared asked Christel.

Paige cleared her throat.

"Oh, um, sorry…" he said, realizing he couldn't say stuff like that without insulting Paige.

"Oh, it's hard sometimes." Christel said with an exaggerated sigh.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat on the bike as Christel was talking to the guys before they left. A warm aura approached Paige from behind. She turned to see Jacob.

"Oh, um, hey." She said.

"Hi," Jake replied.

It felt uncomfortable for Paige, as her eyes either met with Jacobs's eyes or his chiseled russet colored chest.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Uh… well, I, um,"

"She'd love too." Christel answered for Paige. "How about you guys go to Port Angeles? Friday, say six. Bye."

Christel got on the bike in front of Paige and they drove away.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat looking at her clothes; if Christel was setting her up on a date with Jake then she should at least look descent. But it seemed all she had was tee shirts and jeans.

She thought since they were just hanging out she should wear something cute or funny. She was deciding between one that said "I got to second base with a TSA Agent" and one that said "Stand back, I'm a professional".

"You can't wear either of those." Christel said. "Not where I'm sending you two on your date."

"Date?" Alice said with curiosity. "Paige has a date?"

"Yeah, with Jacob."

"Where are they going?"

"Am I still here?" Paige asked as Alice and Christel talked about her date like she wasn't there.

Christel whispered where in Alice's ear and Alice lit up. She ran to her room and back, holding a red dress with a single shoulder strap with ruffles, and a diagonal hem line with some ruffles on it.

"I'm not wearing that." Paige stated, fear on her face as Alice and Christel plotted hair and makeup.

"Yes you are, your date is day after tomorrow, and this is perfect." Christel stated as she hung up a tee shirt that said "Rawr means 'I love you' in dinosaur".

"My bike!" Jasper yelled from the garage.

"What's that about?" Paige asked.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper might be mad that Jacob keyed his bike before he hung out with us and the other wolves."

"Wow," Paige said to herself.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked out of her bathroom, hair up, dress on, and lip stick applied.

"You look great." Alice said.

"He's here." Christel said and pulled Paige down stairs.

She threw open the door and pushed Paige threw.

"Have a nice night." And shut the door.

"Um, that was interesting." Jacob said.

"Yeah, she's like that a lot."

*#three hours later*#

Paige walked into the house, hair down in messing waves, carrying her heels in her hands. She tried to quietly walk up to her room but found Christel complaining to herself in Paige's room.

"This is my room you know?"

"Oh, yeah, I just need a place I can yell by myself without Courtney yelling at me."

"Courtney's back?"

"Yeah, she and Paul got in a fight. But that isn't the thing, Jasper said that if we hadn't gone to see the wolves down on the res that his precious bike wouldn't be damaged now!"

Paige sighed in relief and muttered something to herself.

"What?" Christel asked.

"Noting." Paige said quickly.

"You said something, what was it?"

"Um, at least you didn't, um…"

"I didn't?"

"Catch on…" Paige blushed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, something happened!" she yelled. "Something happened… you and Jacob slept together!"

"Shhh!"

"It's okay, the Cullens are out hunting."


	9. Making love and dresses

*#one hour ago*#

Jacob and Paige walk to the car laughing. At the car Paige leaned up against the passenger door and looked at Jacob. She bit her lip as she smiled.

"I haven't had this much fun for a while."

Jacob smiled back at Paige; the air suddenly became tense as Jacob leaned a little closer. Paige's heart beat quickly, and then… Paige's mind blanked as Jacob's lips met hers.

_Stop it! _Paige told herself. _You're the mother! You're in love with Jason!_

Paige didn't kiss back. Jacob lifted his lips from Paige's and looked embarrassed.

"You didn't want me to do that, did you?"

"Uh, no, I was just… surprised." She told the truth. Or at least, half.

Paige looked in his eyes and kissed him.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jacob ran his hand up Paige's leg as they kissed passionately. They sat in the back of Jacobs car, Paige fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Come on," Jacob led her out of the car and into the woods. They came to a meadow that the moon shone over.

Jacob kissed Paige with passion and held her tightly. Paige unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his burning chest. Her breath hitched as Jacobs's hands searched her body; she let her dress slip off as he kissed her neck. The heat of his body consumed Paige like her first time. Paige's body begged for what came next as her breath stopped.

*#now*#

"You guys did it!" Christel yelled again.

"Who did it?" Courtney asked as she walked into Paige's room. "Where you on a date?"

"Yes, with Jacob."

Courtney started laughing hysterically.

"You're serious?" Courtney said. "You still haven't gotten over Jason, how could you have had sex with Jacob?"

Paige hit Courtney as she went to sit on her bed.

"It was just, I don't know, right." Courtney and Christel sat by Paige and listened like teenagers. "We were walking out of the restaurant and then he kissed me, and… it was amazing."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat on her bed when Christel came in with three dresses. She laid out a gold one, a blue one, and a red one.

"You have to try these on before Courtney and I do." Christel pushed Paige into the bathroom.

"So, where are we going this time?" Paige asked as she started putting on the blue one.

"An art revealing. Just get your dress on."

Paige came out in a strapless blue dress with a peacock design on the bust and along the slit in the skirt that went all the way up to her hip.

"Try the next one." Christel shooed her back into the bathroom.

Paige came out in a red halter dress with a diamond ribbon going down the straps and the neckline, and along the triangle cut outs under the bust. It had the ribbon going in a diamond pattern down the deep back.

"Next."

Paige walked back in and started changing.

"So, where'd you find out about the exhibit?"

"I met the guy it's for when Alice and I went shopping. Rosalie and Bella were going to come, but they had to go hunting."

"I haven't really seen the others in a really long time. Have you and Jasper gotten back together?" Paige walked out.

She was in a gold fitted halter top dress with a low V-neck neck line, and a slit that came up five inches over her knee.

"Yeah, but he's still mad about the bike." Christel examined Paige and then sat her down.

"When's the reveal thingy?"

"This weekend." Christel worked on Paige's hair and then pushed her to the mirror.

"Are we bringing the guys, or what?"

"Are you going to stop asking questions?"

"Nope." Paige smiled as she walked back into the bathroom.


	10. Dreamers, Lovers, Haters

_After the flight they all got off the airplane and started off to the baggage claim. After grabbing their bags they started out to hail some taxi's. Once Paige was outside she looked around.  
"Wow,"  
"Yeah," Courtney said. "It's so cool."  
"That's not it, when I think New York I think Nina Garcia, Laura Bell Bundy, but this is…"  
"What?"  
"Gothem, that's what it makes me think."  
"Gothem isn't real Paige."  
"What ever, but like I said when we at the last meeting when we played the post game, I am not looking away unless Batman and Robin are falling from the sky." Then someone pushed passed them and started running from a group of security guards when a motorcycle came down the road and nearly ran the guy over, but it wasn't any motorcycle. "Oh my, it's Robin!"_

Paige sat up in a cold sweat. She hadn't had a dream about Gotham since she was pregnant. A sigh seemed to bellow from Paige's rib cage.

The empty room spoke, every moan from the night was telling Paige to move one… but could she really fall as fast as she did for Jason. With Jacob, so far it's been all sex. But that was just one date. Maybe there was more.

"Are you awake?" Courtney walked in.

"Yeah." As her friend walked into the room, Paige straightened up.

"I had the weirdest dream."

"Same, I dreamed about when we went to Gotham, and when I said what New York made me think of."

"No way," Courtney looked shocked. "I had the same dream."

Paige swallowed; it had to be a sign. At least, if Christel did too. Otherwise it was just a coincident. If all of the travelers (self given nicknames) had the same dream, it had to be a sign.

"Maybe we should just see what comes next."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Christel slept in Jaspers arms when she had the same dream. She shivered awake, Jasper watched her open her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And like a dream, Jasper placed his lips on Christel's.

His lips were soft and smooth. Christel was shocked by his sudden act of endearment.

"Christel?" Courtney and Paige knocked on her door.

"Yeah…"

"Can we come in?"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"You guys had that dream too?"

"Yeah, it's super weird." Courtney tied her hair up and stretched her arms.

Christel thought for a minute.

"Well, until we can think of what it is, we should just keep living our lives."

Paige sighed and closed her eyes in a tired daze.

When she opened them everyone was gone and she was in her own bed. Paige, confused and groggy, walked into her bathroom and splashed her face with water.

It was Saturday, Christel was going to get them all ready for the reveal exhibit thing.


	11. Secrets are revealed

*#after the exhibit*#

Paige changed out of her gold dress and slipped on pajama pants and a tee shirt that said "May the Mass Times Acceleration be with You". The night consisted of Jasper and Christel kissing, Courtney and Paul getting back together, and Paige and Jacob making out in the stair well.

Outside Paige's window, Courtney walked out of the house with a bag and was swept up into Paul's arms as they walked into the woods. And Jasper was taking Christel on a special vacation for a week.

"Can I come in?" Christel asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah…" Paige looked out of the window.

"So you and Jacob, are you guys OT?" Christel pulled on her tee shirt of a rock, piece of paper, and scissors in a shoot down.

"I don't know… I think." Paige shook her head. "So, where's Jasper taking you?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me yet. I think it's somewhere down south, it's just a feeling, you know."

They laughed and Christel hopped up.

"Wanna help me pack?"

"Sure… don't really have anything to do."

"You have a werewolf you can do."

Paige threw a pillow at her friend.

"I didn't mean it!"

*#one week later*#

Christel walked into the house in a tee shirt that said "That's What She Said".

"We're back!"

Paige zoomed in front of her. She was in a shirt that said "Meh". The two girls started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you're back!" they hugged and Jasper started chuckling to himself.

"Hey!" Paige pointed at him and he stopped laughing.

That made the girls laugh more.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The two friends sat outside the local burger joint, eating their weight in burgers and milkshakes.

"How was the vacation?"

"It was great, he gave me this." Christel held up a diamond pendent that hung around her neck.

"Whoa."

"Yeah…" Christel became suddenly quiet and looked at the ground.

Paige swallowed the last of her burger and looked at her friend with concern. Christel hadn't looked like that since she had to leave her dog at her moms because her land lord didn't allow pets.

"Jasper was talking about… marriage."

Paige choked on her milkshake.

"He proposed!"

"Not exactly, he just said that one day he wanted to marry me."

"And you said?" Paige looked at her friend with shock and awe.

"I changed the subject."

"Christel." Paige stood. "Why?"

"I don't know if I want to. I mean, I love him and all, but I don't know when it comes to that."

"Christel, you're getting an opportunity that some of us have missed out on."

"What do you mean?" Christel looked at Paige with confusion.

"Jason asked me to marry me before we left." Paige choked on her words. "It was actually after we found out that we were having twins. And then we went home, and I put the ring up with all of the comic books."

There was a sudden rustling in the bushed. Two glowing eyes disappeared.

"Shit."


	12. Always in trouble

*#later that night*#

Paige walked into Christel's room and fell onto the bed.

"What happened?" Christel put down her book and looked at Paige.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tears streamed down the face of Christel's friend.

"What did he say? I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"It was…"

"Paige,"

"He called me a blood sucking whore!" Paige yelled and sobbed into a pillow.

Christel gasped. Courtney walked in with her bag and looked at her friends.

"What happened?"

Paige looked at Courtney. Courtney was in a tee shirt with a bat with a yellow belt and a robin with a yellow mask and belt. She threw a pillow at the red head and cried harder.

"Jacob broke up with her and called her a blood sucking whore."

"Oh my god!"

*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat looking outside her window. She hadn't eaten or slept for two days. She heard news made it to the reservation and the pack turned on Jacob. A sudden movement in the bushes scared Paige. She almost screamed when she saw Jacob come out of them, covered in blood and bite marks.

He collapsed and Carlisle appeared with Emmett and Edward.

"Paige!" Christel hurried in. "Did you see Jacob?"

Paige nodded as tears formed. Christel hurried over and held Paige.

"I can't go back to him, not after what he did to me."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige tried to sleep as she could hear every bit of Carlisle trying to heal Jacob, the screams and bones cracking. Every little bit killed her inside. It made her nauseous and dizzy. She got up and ran to the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Paige walked to Christel's room. She cried as she walked in. Christel was covering her head from the sounds of pain and suffering from down stairs. Paige felt she should tell her, she had always been the older mother figure of the group of them. And right now Paige felt weak and young, like after Gotham.

"Christel," her voice quivering, Paige sat cross legged by Christel.

"Yeah?" the blonde sat up and squinted through the darkness to her eighteen year old friend.

"I can't go back to Jake, but I have to."

"Why would you have to go back to someone who called you that?"

"Because… I might be pregnant."


	13. A moment of weakness

Christel hurried back into her room with a brown paper bag. Paige sat on the bed swaying side to side.

"Finally." She grabbed the bag and hurried into the bathroom.

She opened the bag and pulled out the box. The familiar powder blue box gave Paige an uneasy sickness in her stomach. She hurried up and peed on the stick.

A minute later she walked out too see Alice on the bed.

"You really thought I didn't see Christel grab the box."

And the pixie watched the stick with Christel and Paige until the ten minutes were up. Paige grabbed the stick and took a breath.

"It's negative."

Everyone took a breath. Especially Paige, she couldn't go through another pregnancy with a fictional character, and the traveling would make things hard like before. Another baby, without a father. But that wasn't the case this time.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Courtney left once again to be with Paul. It was getting impossible, one moment they're attached at the groin, and the next they're yelling their heads off at each other. Paige and Christel decided to look at Alice's closet well she was out on a hunting trip. She promised Paige to get a few vials for her, since Paige was also able to survive off blood.

"Let's see, which song will fit this?" Christel asked herself, as she shuffled through her iPod.

"Why?"

"Because it's epic!" and Starstrukk by 3OH!3 popped on.

When she opened the doors it was divided down the middle, at least twenty to thirty feet long. To the right it said "HEAVEN" and had conservative soft colors, and to the left it said "HELL" and had bright colors and less fabric. Christel and Paige went through all of the racks and found each an outfit from the HELL side.

"I love it!" Christel was in a red bra with a lacey skirt that was an inch below her crotch and long red fishnet stocking and red heels.

"Check it out!" Paige came out in the 2004 Catwoman costume. Complete with a whip and mask. "I could jump roofs in this forever!"

"Just don't go off with another superhero." Christel said, then cringed away when Paige cracked the whip.

"I think I actually will go roof jumping." Paige smiled and headed to the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Christel asked.

"I'm half vampire, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Christel said as she tapped her red heel.

"You are so blond some times."

And then Paige jumped out of the window and headed out.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige headed back to the Cullen's house. She cut through the reservation, jumping from tree to tree. She felt so free, so powerful, more than she had for years. Suddenly a flicker of red fur caught her eye and she slipped.

"Shit!" She fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Nice outfit." She looked up and saw Jacob smiling at her.

"Let me go!" Paige jumped out of his arms and started to walk away.

"Wait, Paige, I need to talk to you."

"No, not after what you said to me!" Paige turned to him. "No, you called me a blood sucking whore! You knew that I had baggage; you knew that I was a traveler! I didn't want to be with you in the first place because of this!"

Jacob took a step closer to her.

"Stay away from me."

"Paige, I never meant any of that. I was in shock, I knew that there was something you were hiding from me, but when I heard what it was I was mad. It's true, but you are all I care about."

Paige tried to walk away but Jacob grabbed her and held her in his arms. Paige pushed away from him, but was intoxicated by the heat from his body, and the way that his hands traveled across her body. He kissed her neck and started to undo the zippers of her suit.

Paige gave into her sudden urge and started to kiss Jacob. Jacob ran his hand up her leg and pulled her closer to him.

*#*#*#*#*

Paige walked back into her room, clothes in disarray, to find Christel waiting for her.

"What happened?" She seemed to know what happened.

"Um, I fell and slid down a tree." Paige turned to show her back, covered in tree splinters and scratch marks.

"Sure." Christel crossed her arms.

"Fine, I had a moment of weakness. I had sex with Jacob." Christel smirked with triumph and called for Carlisle.


	14. Going away, for the most part

The next day, Paige walked out of her bathroom. Paige, as carefully as she could, slid a shirt that said "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW **EPIC **I AM" over her bandaged back.

"I hope that you've learn a lesson about giving in." Christel said in her wounded friend.

"I know, I know." Paige rolled her eyes.

Alice hurried up to the girls and handed them both two large bags of clothes and toiletries.

"What's going on Alice?" Christel asked.

"The Volturi know you're here, they're coming for you."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"_Jasper has a friend, he lives in California now with is mate. His name is Peter; Jasper has caught him up on what's going on."_

Alice had hurried them into the car and they were off. Christel was checking her phone every two minutes, and calling every ten.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried… I love you too… Bye." Christel hung up.

"You seem more worried than when I had the girls with a baby sitter for the first time." Paige said as they pulled up to a gas station in mid Oregon.

"Worse. What if we never came here? Then this wouldn't be happening." Christel got out to the gas pump.

"You're turn to drive; I can only an hour at a time." Paige got out and stretched.

"I know, I know."

Then, Paige's phone began to ring. She hurried for it and answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly. "Oh my god, I can't believe it… of course we are… you too." And she hung up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was… nothing."

They got back on the road and the same happened every hour on the dot. Changed sides, Paige got a call, she said it was nothing. Christel knew that there was something up with Paige, but if she said something Paige might catch on. Knowing how a secret for a secret was how they went.

*#the next day*#

"Paige, wake up, we're here."

Paige pulled herself up; they were in the middle of nowhere. All she could see was the two floor house in front of them.


	15. News for a dead girl

"_I love you too. They have to leave soon._" Christel heard Paige on the phone in the next room. "_It's been two months; they can't believe we'll come back when they're still there._"

Christel's phone buzzed.

"Alice, do you know what's up with Paige?"

"No, everything's been fuzzy. But Jasper has some good news he should tell you." There was a silence.

"Christel?"

"Hey, Jazzy." Christel perked up.

"There's good news."

"I could use some of that." Christel stood up and walked to her window. _Oh wait, there's nothing to see._

"The Volturi are leaving." Christel dropped the phone. She scrambled for it on the floor.

"Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, the Volturi will be gone by the end of the day. You and Paige can come home!"

Christel hung up and ran into Paige's room as she hung up.

"We can go home!"

"What?"

The girls both relished in the thought of returning to the Cullen's and Courtney.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Jazzy!" Christel jumped into her boyfriends arms.

"Christel!" they held each other for a moment, before the others came out.

Everyone welcomed back their long lost friends. It was a happy place after the Volturi left. Paige excused herself after she was greeted by everyone. No one saw her until that night.

Christel laid in bed, embraced by Jasper, and took in deep breaths of his scent.

"When should we tell everyone?" Christel asked.

"There's going to be a meeting tomorrow, we can tell them then." Jasper kissed Christel's forehead.

Suddenly a loud thump followed by cursing disturbed the peaceful moment.

"I'll go see what Paige tripped over this time." Christel got up reluctantly and went to check on her friend. "Paige?"

A rustling and footsteps came before Paige opened the door.

"Are you hiding someone in here?" Christel joked.

"No," Paige let Christel in.

"I can tell you're hiding something. You trip, you run around, and you only answer me with one word. You're hiding something, this was exactly the way you were the day before you told me you were pregnant in our world."

"I can't tell you," Paige sat on her bed next to her friend. "Not today at least, but I'm telling everyone tomorrow at the meeting."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Everyone sat at the dining room table, Carlisle sitting at the head.

"There are three announcements we have today. First of all, Esme and I are leaving week for our anniversary." He placed his hand on Esme's. "Jasper and Christel have an announcement as well."

"Um, well," Christel tried to say it. "Jasper and I," it was a lump in her through, she was nervous and a little scared. "Are engaged."

"Oh my god!" Alice was the first to congratulate the couple. She took Christel up in her arms, a suffocating hug.

"Alice." Christel squeaked.

"Oh, sorry."

"Carlisle, what was the other announcement?" Bella asked.

"Paige," Carlisle turned to the brunette.

"I don't know an easier way of telling you guys but," She closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm moving onto the reservation."


	16. Trojan Payday

"What!" Christel looked at Paige.

Complete silence. Complete and utter silence.

"Jacob and I are back together, for a while now."

Everyone looked at her. Esme was the first to break the silence.

"That's great sweetie." She congratulated the girl.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Paige, how could you?" Christel stormed into Paige's room. Paige finished packing her last bag.

"You always told me to move on, and I love Jacob."

"You're moving too fast!"

"Christel, we've been here for over a year. We may never go back. Might as well make the best of it."

Paige grabbed her bags and walked down stairs. Jacob was waiting for her with his car in the front yard. The Cullen's watched as Paige got in and they drove off.

*#one week later*#

Paige looked at the large house she used to live in. It wasn't different. Or so she thought, until she heard the barking.

"Summer! We're going out!" Christel walked out with a small dog on a leash. "Paige!"

The two embraced in a hug.

"You're back!"

"I'm just visiting, I missed everyone." They walked out behind the house with the dog.

"Everyone's missed you. Oh, and I got a dog." Christel pointed out the puppy. "Her names Summer."

"She's adorable." Paige petted the small thing. "Things on the reservation are great, Courtney left last night, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah."

"PAIGE!" someone yelled from the house.

"Oh shit."

Emmett ran out and hugged Paige in a giant bear hug.

"We've missed you!"

"I couldn't tell." She gasped as Emmett let her down.

"Paige!" Alice came out.

"I'm back for the day." Paige said. "The wolf pack has a meeting so I figured I'd visit."

Paige was nearly attacked as Alice and Emmett brought her into the house, thinking out different things to do for the day. Paige gave Christel her "Save Me" face. Christel smiled and shrugged.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Paige sat in the living room with Alice and Emmett when they heard yelling. Christel came out and walked outside. Following with a dreadful feeling of something bad in the air, Paige walked out to her friend.

"I can't believe it. That chastity ring wearing, southern hospitality sharing, blood sucking dick head!"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leaves crackled as Christel sat down.

"Why don't you spend the night on the reservation?" Paige said as she put her hand on Christel's shoulder.

Reluctantly, Christel got up and followed her friend.

"I got here on Jake's bike; I know a short cut from here to the res." They got on the bike and cut through the woods.

Everything meshed together as they hurried across the treaty line. Christel engaged and having second thoughts, felt a weight lifted as she saw Jake's house coming up. The wolves came out as they heard the bike.

"Christel!" they yelled as the bike stopped.

Paige got off and kissed her boyfriend.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Thanks for letting me stay." Christel said as they sat on the porch steps, watching the guys sparring.

"It's not a problem. It's good having company besides the guys."

The two girls watched the guys until the sun went down. They hung out until bed, and Christel fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Paige plopped onto Christel's legs.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" Groggily, Christel sat up.

"Nine. Jake and the pack are out patrolling."

"Did he get enough sleep to do that?" Paige blushed. "I mean, you guys must be giving Trojan a great pay day."

"I think you're talking about Courtney and Paul."

The two friends cracked up.

"The wedding is next month. We're having it in Hawaii."

"That's great." Paige hugged Christel.

"We're paying for all the tickets. You and Courtney need to help with dress shopping."

"How about later, Courtney should be back by then and I'm free today."


	17. Wedding Bells

The three friends walked into the dress shop and were greeted by a friendly store clerk. She showed them to the dressing room when they picked out their dresses.

Courtney came out in a green knee length strapless dress. She twirled around and curtsied as her friends laughed. Then, with a good girl smile, Paige walked out in a bubble gum pink dress with a bubble skirt and a cardigan. She stuck out her lip in an exaggerated pout and rocked back and forth on her heels like a little girl. It was an amusing day when Christel walked out in a dress that she had grabbed for the fun of it.

The dress was crazy; it was lace, lace, and lace. An indescribable, in a bad way, pearl embroidered pattern went down the large skirt. Christel did a Miss America walk out of the dressing room and smiled like there was so tomorrow.

"Oh my god!" Courtney yelled.

"That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen." Paige laughed out loud.

"Try this one." Courtney grabbed one and brought it to Christel.

*#One Month Later*#

The group of vampires, humans, half vampire and werewolf sat in the airport terminal before the plan started boarding. It had been a long day, especially since the TSA agents gave Paige a hard time about wearing a "Don't Touch My Junk" tee that had TSA in the background of it. Everyone started to get up to board when Jake grabbed Paige's hand.

"Paige, I need to ask you something."

The others in the group stood a little bit away. As everyone in the terminal turned to look, Jacob got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Paige Bennett, will you marry me." he opened the box to show an engagement ring.

Paige was frozen, trying to breathe again. Jason flashed in front of her eyes.

"Say yes!" a random person yelled.

Paige smiled a little and spoke.

"Yes, yes!" Jacob put the ring on her finger and they kissed. The whole terminal started clapping.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The girls sat in their row and all gushed over Paige.

"I can't believe he proposed!" Courtney said.

"That makes two now." Christel commented, forgetting Courtney didn't know that Jason proposed to Paige.

"Two what?" asked Courtney.

"Two of us getting married." Paige lied. "Let's just get some sleep. We have a while before we get to Hawaii." Her eyes felt heavy as she said that.

"Okay." The girls fell asleep at the same time, only a second behind each other.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A wail of crying woke Paige up. She looked around. It was a plane, with only four other girls there. Paige looked to the crying and saw two small red heads.

"Nev, Bell!" She scooped up her babies. They stopped crying and started laughing. "Mommy's here!"

"What happened?" Christel woke up. "We're back! We're back…"

A barking came from the bathroom that perked Christel up.


	18. Epilodge

*#two months later*#

Christel tried to wipe the barf of her "When Life Gives You Lemons, Keep Them" t-shirt. The girls ran around in the yard with Summer as Paige and Christel watched.

"I'm going to college." Christel said sipping lemonade.

"Where?" Paige asked as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. She puckered at the tartness. "I think you forgot the sugar."

"Maybe in yours." Christel smiled evilly and sipped hers.

"So where is the college?"

"Australia."

Paige stopped as she waved to the girls.

"Australia?"

Christel nodded.

"They don't allow pets. The girls love Summer." Winking at her friend, Christel hinted for Paige to keep Summer.

"We can take care of her." Paige smiled. "And Courtney, you, and I have to meet every year."

"Summer. School will be out, and then maybe the girls can come."

"We just have to make sure it's a time when we all can get together."

The friends hugged. Their next would be their last, for three years.


	19. Next Up

**Next in the series is:**

**Scouts of America: Lost Years: Criminally Active**


End file.
